Bellossom
/ |dexcekalos=108 |dexgalar=058 |evofrom=Gloom |gen=Generation II |species=Flower Pokémon |type=Grass |metheight=0.4 m |imheight=1'04" |metweight=5.8 kg |imweight=12.8 lbs. |ability=Chlorophyll |dw=Healer |egg1=Grass |body=12 |color=Green |male=50 |evo= }} Bellossom (キレイハナ Kireihana) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation II. Biology Physiology Bellossom is a light green Pokémon that has green and yellow petals around its waist that resembles a skirt. Because the skirt goes down to the floor, it is unknown if Bellossom has feet or not. Upon its head, there are two bright red flowers. It has blue eyes that are circular. Behavior Bellossom is a graceful and mysterious Pokémon. According to ancient myth, their swaying movements are part of a ritual to summon the sun at dawn. They are generally cheerful and enjoy dancing under a bright sun. Evolution Bellossom is the evolved form of Gloom by use of a Sun Stone. Game info Game locations Side game locations Pokédex entries Stats Generation VI-= |-| Generation II-V= Learnset Leveling Generation VIII= |-| Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Breeding Sprites |gldspr=G 182 front.png |gldsprs= |slvspr=S 182 front.png |slvsprs= |cryspr=C 182 front.gif |crysprs= |IIback= |IIbacks= |rbysapspr= RS 182 front.png |rbysapsprs= |emeraldspr= E 182 front.gif |emeraldsprs= |frlgspr=RS 182 front.png |frlgsprs= |IIIback= |IIIbacks= |dpspr= DP 182 front.png |dpsprs= |ptspr= DP 182 front.png |ptsprs= |hgssspr=HGSS 182 front.png |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr=Bellossom BW.gif |bwsprs=BWShinyBellossom.gif |b2w2spr=Bellossom BW.gif |b2w2sprs=BWShinyBellossom.gif |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr = Bellossom XY.gif |xysprs = Bellossom Shiny XY.gif |orasspr = Bellossom XY.gif |orassprs = Bellossom Shiny XY.gif |VIback= |VIbacks=}} Appearances Anime Bailey has two Bellosom named Belle and Bella who debuted in Flower Power. Trivia * Bellossom grows lighter when it evolves, being 5.8 kg while Gloom is 8.6 kg. It is slightly heavier than Oddish who are 5.4 kg. * Bellossom's beta design had a blue face, resembling Oddish, but it was changed to green in the final release of Pokémon Gold and Silver due to the racial controversy. * In Super Smash Bros., Bellossom is one of the Pokémon that can be freed from Poké Balls. During this time, it uses the move Sweet Scent. * Bellossom is the only pure-type Pokémon to evolve from a dual-type Pokémon. Origin Bellossom is based on different types of flowers, possibly a Rafflesia flower, a Rose, or a Hibiscus flower. It may also take inspiration from hula dancers or belly dancers. Etymology Bellossom comes from blossom, bell, and possibly belly (seeing how it may be based on belly dancers). It may also come from bella (Spanish for pretty) or awesome. Its Japanese name, Kireihana, comes from kirei (pretty), rei (bell), and hana (flower). Its name also translates into beautiful. Gallery 182Bellossom_OS_anime.png 182Bellossom XY anime.png 182Bellossom_Dream.png 182Bellossom_Pokemon_Stadium.png 182Bellossom_Pokémon_Colosseum.png 182Bellossom Pokémon PokéPark.png 182Bellossom Pokémon HOME.png Bellossom-GO.png SSBUBellossom.png Category:Stone Evolution Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Pokémon that appeared in the anime before their game debut Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions